Pillars of a vehicle are covered with pillar trims. The pillar trims are commonly formed of hard material such as hard plastic material and thus have several issues for integration with a headliner and other components of the vehicle. For example, it is difficult to control the margin between the pillar trims and the headliner. Further, the color of the pillar trims and the headliner may not match because they are made from different materials. Additional issues arise for the interface between A pillars and other components. For example, a margin between the A pillar and a windscreen is needed to avoid squeak and rattles between the hard pillar trims and the windscreen of the vehicle because the pillar trims are formed from hard material.